Investigator and Projects supported by the core: Adelstein Quantitation of the relative amounts of nonmuscle myosin II isoforms (II-A, II-B, and II-C) in various mammalian organs and cell lines Balaban Mitochondrial proteome;STAT3 quantitation in mitochondria;Oxidative phosphorylation in mitochondria;Proteoglycans binding to LDL Burg High NaCl-induced changes in phosphorylation of the osmoprotective transcription factor TonEBP Cannon Protein differences in isolated HDL between baseline and 9month excercise Chock Quantitative differences in protein expression using iTRAQ Chung Identification of DNA-PK interacting proteins;Identification of AMP-kinase phosphorylation sites in Rag-1 protein Epstein Interacting proteins using stem cells as the model Finkel The role of LSD1 in hepatic metabolism Geller Signaling mechanism of CSPG on axonal outgrowth inhibition (quantitative phosphoproteomics approach) Greene Identification of new binding partners for the molecular cochaperone, GAK Hwang Identification of proteins in BN-gels of human myoblast mitochondria Ito Studies on sulphur-rich proteins at the growing edge of transplanted mouse squamous cell carcinoma Knepper Kinase specificity profiling using LC-MS/MS;Global profiling of protein half-lives in cultured collecting duct cells using SILAC;iTRAQ-based quantitation of vasopressin-regulated phosphoproteins;Quantitative analysis of apical plasma membrane in mpkCCD cells in response to vasopressin using SILAC Korn Identification of tyrosine phosphatase from Dictyostelium Levine S Protein identification in exhaled breath condensate in patients with asthma;Proteomic profiling of corticosteroid responsive and non-responsive proteins in murine model of allergic asthma;Proteomic profiling of exosomes derived from immature dendritic cells Manganiello Identification of mitochondrial signalosome and differences between WT and PDE3B KO heart after ischemia/reperfusion injury Milgram Interacting proteins with sorting nexin 27 in kidney epithelial lysate Moss Characterization of ADP ribosylation;Incorporation of 18O during ARH3 deacetylation of OAADPr Murphy Identification of cyclophilin D binding partners;Quantitation of VDAC phosphorylation;SNO quantitation by ICAT and SNO-RAC;Gender differences in mouse mitochondria Peterkofsky Identification of Ecoli proteins using in-gel digestion Puertollano Characterization of a phosphatidylinositol-4, 5-biphosphate 4-phosphatase Remaley Proteomic differences as induced by high fat diet Sack Proteomic differences in STAT3 KO mice;MAT1 acetylome;Identification of Pink1 interacting proteins;Identification of NAPQI adduct in ALDH2 Sellers Identification of Drosophila myosin 7a activating protein (DMAP) Tjandra Disulfide mapping of WNT3 protein from Galus Galus Young Relative quantitation of GPI-anchored proteins in mutant PIG-A cell lines Waterman An RNAi screen of microtubuler-regulatory proteins identifies MARK2/Par1 as an effector of Rac1-mediated microtubule growth